


Communicate

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also their names stayed the same because Bad and Skeppy sound gender neutral, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, She/her pronouns used for both of them, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Skeppy was nervous about her first time. But she would not rather do it with anyone other than Bad.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Communicate

Skeppy's breath hitched in her throat. She was sitting in her girlfriend's lap, legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. That was not unusual; she had done that plenty of times. What made her heart beat so erratically was that they were both dressed in nothing but their underwear. And that Bad was tracing small circles into her thigh.

Another kiss was pressed to her cheek. The shorter woman tightly squeezed the hand laced with her own, feeling her knuckles turn pale as red lipstick smeared across her face. 

A high pitched keen left Skeppy's mouth as the fingers between her legs drifted towards her core. A part of herself felt a little stupid for acting so nervous about something she had consented to. Both she and Bad had made their intents very clear before winding up in this position; Bad still had the hickies on her neck as evidence. Still, to feel another person get this close to her core made her stiff with anxiety.

The brunette gently hushed her by whispering in her ear. "Just breathe honey". As she said this she began tracing the skin bordering her garments. 

Skeppy watched her hand through blurry eyes. She liked the way her pale skin contrasted with her own tan body, like milk in her coffee.

The younger did her best to obey. She inhaled deeply until her lungs could not hold anymore and slowly let the breathe put through her nostrils. The tension in her chest seemed to ease a tiny bit. She tried to focus on the other's rhythmic heartbeat that was gently thumping against her back. And how warm and soft her partner was. And how often she reminded Skeppy that she loved her.

The finger on her skin shifted just a few centimeters to her groin. Bad hummed softly, the noise vibrating from her own chest into her lover's. She drew hearts on her outer lips through the fabric, just enjoying the heat radiating between their bodies. The shorter moaned quietly. This time she sounded less anxious than she had a few moments ago.

"Does that feel good?", the older asked. Skeppy nodded shallowly before subtly moving her hips against her hand. Bad's smile widened as she felt her girlfriend's underwear dampen under her touch.

The brunette decided that enough was enough. She grabbed the crotch of her panties and pushed them against her thigh. She drank in the sight of the other's smooth lips and pink, sensitive flesh peeking from between them. Thick, translucent fluid dripped from her groin. The image alone made her swipe her tongue across her own lower lip. 

Skeppy lowered her free hand along side the other's. She dipped her fingers between her lips before tugging them apart. More arousal fluid fell down her body with her lips separated. 

Bad moved between her digits. It was easy to find her entrance with evetything so exposed. Her index finger slipped in almost immediately, not needing to feel around for it. 

The shorter arched slightly in her lap. Bad buried her nose in her hair, whispering praise as she slowly rubbed against her slick inner walls. Skeppy shuddered as she moved, small noises continuously leaving her mouth.

A second finger joined the first. The ravenette let go of her underwear, letting it wrap around her girlfriend's wrist. She brought her hand to her face before sinking her teeth into her skin in an attempt to keep herself quiet.

Moisture continued to leak from her core in an endless stream. It was as if the ocean itself were between her legs. It fell in between her thighs and on to the body under her, mingling with Bad's own arousal before creating a small puddle on the sheets. 

Bad curled her digits. She relished in the unrestrained cries it tore from her lover. Her thumb swiped over the bit of flesh protruding over her lips, the part that she knew would make her girlfriend come undone. 

Skeppy's legs shook as her orgasm neared. She rutted against her hand desperately like an animal in heat, not caring how she looked or sounded. Bad panted against her ear before catching it between her teeth. 

The younger tried to speak, tried to let her lover know how close she was. But all that left her mouth were more moans of pleasure. The brunette gripped her hand more tightly, knowing what she meant without it being spoken.

"Come for me, honey", Bad breathed. Skeppy could not have stopped herself even if she had wanted to. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her entire body tensed. The entire world vanished for a moment, leaving only warm hazy clouds inside her mind and around her body. 

When Skeppy fluttered her eyes open she was on her side. Bad was on the mattress beside her and had her fingers buried deep in her own core. Her face was barely visible as her long brown hair shifted around her head. 

The younger simply watched her for a few minutes, mesmerized. The more she stared the more she wanted to touch. As if on autopilot her arm reached forward and brushed across the other's hip. 

Her girlfriend glanced down at her. Her peircing green eyes seemed to communicate something. She spread her legs slightly wider, conveying her consent. 

Skeppy smiled warmly before slipping her fingers alongside the ones already up to her knuckles inside of her. The raspy sound the older woman let out made heat stir inside if her once again. They moved their hands together as if conjoined into one appendage. Bad tangled her free hand in Skeppy's hair, gently tugging at her locks. 

Skeppy's unoccupied hand was nestled between her own legs. She was still over sensitive from her last climax. She knew it would not take much to send her over the edge. 

Bad tightened her grip on her head. Her groans of pleasure rang through the air and echoed off of the bedroom walls as she threw her head back. The other felt her own orgasm approach at the same time. 

The two women fell back against the pillows, panting heavily for breath. It felt as if each if them had just woken up.from a really good dream, each feeling light and soft. 

Bad brushed her palm across Skeppy's cheek. Her fingers were pruny and slightly sticky, but she expected that. She could not believe how beautiful her girlfriend looked, face flushed and eyes gleaming with afterglow. If she had it her way she would look like this every day, a constant state if bliss. 

Skeppy leaned forwards until their foreheads were pressed together. When she was this close she could smell the sweat and sweetness of her breath. Skeppy scanned her eyes over every pore of her perfect face. 

No words were spoken between them during that moment. Nor was anything said as they drifted off to sleep holding each other. They were not needed to communicate their love and comfort for each other.


End file.
